


Bubbly Sunday

by MickieJae



Series: Sunday Morning [2]
Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Bathtub fun, Fluff, M/M, bathing together, tol and smol still embarrassed by how much they love each other, volleyball boyfriends being cute and wet, water fights
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-20
Updated: 2016-05-20
Packaged: 2018-06-04 08:40:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6650728
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MickieJae/pseuds/MickieJae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Noya and Asahi take a bath.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bubbly Sunday

**Author's Note:**

> I love me some Asanoya  
> Especially cute Asanoya  
> I hope I accomplished that.

Asahi was slightly unnerved and slightly relived to find the apartment he shared with Noya to be quiet. When he had opened the door, he'd expected loud music, or loud video games, or just loud Noya, but instead, he got silence. The peaceful sort. He toed off his shoes and pulled off his jacket, expecting for Noya to jump out at him or appear around the corner at any second, like the bundle of energy he was.

But that still wasn't the case. As he walked through the living room, peeked into the kitchen, into the bedroom, nothing. He couldn't even find Noya. He _had_ to have been here, his shoes were still by the door. He opened the door to the bathroom, the only place he hadn't looked yet.

Noya jumped, almost falling face first into the bathtub, "Asahi!" He turned and smiled, bouncing closer. "You're home! Good, good, take off your clothes." 

"What?!" Noya, blushing slightly, stepped to the side and gestured to the tub.

"I-I thought that we could, um, I dunno, take a bath together..." He murmured. "Tanaka said that Saeko always takes baths when she's stressed, so I asked her about it and she had this stuff and I thought that you could use it because it helps you relax a-and then I thought that we could just take one together--" He stopped short and sighed at the sight of Asahi's surprised face. "I mean, if you don't want to, that's fine too..."

"No, I want too," Asahi said. "I really, really want to. I'm just surprised," He sighed and smiled. "Thanks, Noya," Noya brightened considerably. He grabbed Asahi by his t-shirt and dragged him into the bathroom, kicking the door shut behind them.

"Come on, come on, it smells really good and makes your skin all soft!" Asahi had never seen Noya so adamant about getting him naked without a wicked look in his eye before. He let Noya tear off his clothes anyways, and push him towards the steaming, pink tinted bubble bath.  He gladly stepped in, letting out a long breath at the heat and sat down in the water. The tub fit Asahi perfectly. It was part of the reason they'd moved into the apartment they had; after they'd seen that Asahi could comfortably sit in it, they had known they'd found the one. 

Now, it was plane to see that both he and Noya could sit under the water, back to chest. Noya sighed and went limp against Asahi's chest, head lolling back against his shoulder and smiling up at him. Asahi was slowly coming to terms with the fact that this was his favorite Noya. The sort of shy, but excited one. The one who cared about people, cared so deeply that he would constantly try to do whatever he could he help them. Part of Asahi wished that more people knew this side of Noya.

Part of him was shamefully thankful that he was the only one who got to see it.

Asahi traced his fingers up and down Noya's stomach and chest, up and down his sternum, his chin resting a top Noya's unstyled hair. He had always been slightly fascinated with Noya's smaller body, in a way he assumed other people were fascinated by his. Asahi was used to bumping into things, standing head's taller than other people, and having to look down on them. Noya was so different from him. 

"How was lunch with Suga and Daichi?" Noya asked, stretching his leg out in front of him and wiggling his toes. "Daichi better?"

"It was good. I have a feeling that Daichi wasn't really sick, though," Asahi muttered. The heat of the bath, the comfort of Noya and the smell of the water was starting to take it's effects. It felt good to unravel.

"You look happy," Noya turned fully and set his hands against Asahi's chest. "Are you happy?"

"I'm very happy." Asahi nodded.

"Are you sure?"

"Yes," Asahi smiled. "Promise. Are you?" Noya nodded, grinning back. 

"Good. I wanted you to be."  Of course he did. Noya loved little more than making other people happy. Almost to the point of not keeping himself happy. Asahi had seen Noya get all his money to first years who forgot their lunch, leaving nothing to buy himself anything with. He'd seen Noya help kids across the road when he was already late to class. Noya wanted everyone to be happy and he would try to make it happen to the best of his ability. As much as Asahi loves him for it, it worries him too. He didn't want people to take advantage of Noya, who would gladly help with anything and everything. 

"You're too good for this world..." Asahi muttered, nuzzling his nose into Noya's sweet smelling hair. 

"I think that's you, babe," Noya laughed softly. "You're _definitely_ too good for _me!_ " No, Asahi though, he really wasn't. But they would fight about this for hours on end and never run out of things to say, or they could get continue to relax in the warm bath and enjoy each other to the fullest. Asahi fully intended to to the latter.

At least, he _intended_. Noya decided it was a better idea to turn around and pour a handful of water over Asahi's head, making him sputter and blink fast and gape at his grinning boyfriend, "Hey!" He flicked the water into Noya's face in retaliation, smiling smugly at Noya's squeak of surprise.

"You're on!" Asahi should've known this would've happened. He should've known and stopped it immediately, because of course it was going to escalate into something worse. This was Nishinoya Yuu he was fighting with. Even if Asahi was trying to win, he could never hope to.

" _Rolling..._ "

"Noya, please--!

" _THUNDER!_ " Asahi couldn't escape the bath fast enough to avoid the wave of water that crashed down on him and half the bathroom, the tub a good portion empty with everything settled. Noya was cackling wickedly, smacking Asahi's ass where it was in the air. The other half of him was on the floor outside of the tub, groaning at his dripping wet hear and the soaked bathroom and his now tingling ass cheek.

"I think it's time to get out," Asahi said.

"Agreed." They found towels that weren't wet and climbed out, drying out their hair as much as they could; they would take turns drying each other's hair later, but there was no use dripping everywhere around the apartment.

"Hey, Yuu," Noya stopped at the sound of his given name, looking over at Asahi were he was leaning his shoulder against their bedroom door frame, smiling softly. "I love you." Noya had heard Asahi said this to him plenty of times before, but never had he seen Asahi look like this when he said it; he was looking at Noya like he was the most interesting thing in the world and he learned a new thing about him for every second he spent staring at him.

Face red, Noya replied in a quiet, embarrassed voice, "Y-yeah... love you too."

Noya, true to habit, wiggled his way into one of Asahi's older hoodies-- it was much too big for him-- and went to go make them something to eat in the kitchen, "Asahi! Come here!" The first time Noya had screamed like this-- like someone had broken into the house and Noya needed help-- Asahi had run across the apartment in a panic only to find that there was a bird that Noya thought was pretty outside the window. Now, it only made his heart stutter a little before he calmed and walked _calmly_ to the kitchen. 

Noya saw him and stuck out his arm, "Feel how soft my skin it!" Asahi ran a hand across his forearm, actually quite impressed with the softest of his boyfriends skin. "You're is the same!" Noya stepped closer, "Wonder if it's like that _everywhere_ ," 

Asahi spent the rest of the night fighting off a much handsier than usual Noya, though he quite honestly didn't try all _that_ hard. What could he say? He wasn't the only one wonderfully soft.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading!  
> Comments are appreciated, and always read over and over again


End file.
